The Doctor
by reading-in-the-tardis
Summary: So in this fan fiction you travel with the Doctor. You're his new companion!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

You lay in your bed reading your favorite book. You had been lying there for so long you lost track of time. You looked over at your alarm clock shocked that you had been reading for two hours. You got up and stretched deciding to start making dinner. You put a pot of water on the stove. Just as you moved to turn on your IPod you heard a strange wailing noise coming from your living room. You quickly darted from the room to go cheek it out.

A large blue box stood in the corner of your living room. Suddenly the doors burst open and a man with amazing hair, came flying out of them. He was holding a strange alien like device in his hand and was pointing it at you. You where to shocked to move "Oh hello!" he put the strange device into the pocket of his trench coat "Who are you?" he gave you a kind smile. You were too stunned to speak, so you just stared open mouthed at the strange man in your living room. "My names the Doctor can you tell me where and when I am?" he gave you another bright smile. "I… um…ah- I'm y/n and you in Toronto 2014…" you said unsure. He frowned, "Canada? What am I doing in Canada?" he muttered. You tilted your head "What are you doing in my apartment?" you asked. "What _am_ I doing in your apartment? In 2014 I'm supposed to be in the year 2000!"

"What are you talking about?" he ignored you and started to head back to his box. He got in and closed the door, seconds later you followed him. You stepped into the small box which wasn't so small on the inside. Your mouth fell open and your brain seemed to shut down. "Oh, hello y/n, welcome to the tardis." He looked up from the control-like thing he was at. "Uh…" you couldn't say anything else. "Do you have any questions?" You nodded "ask away!" he smiled. "Um…Okay, what is this place?"

"T.A.R.D.I.S Time and Relative Dimension in Space" he grinned

"It's a time machine?"

"Yea, pretty much"

"Okay cool…" you mumble and then you sit on the floor.

"Y/n?" he knelt in front of you

"I'm just processing. I'll be fine." You whisper

"Okay, I'll wait." He sat beside you on the floor while you breathed slowly, trying to calm yourself down "You know what I don't understand is why I ended up here."

You stared at the door "Are you an alien?"

"Yes."

"Okay." You stood up "Okay, as long as I'm still asleep lets have some fun." You grinned "So _Doctor_ this is your time machine." You turned to him eyes shining "Aren't you going to take me on an adventure?"

"Were to?"

Your eyes glistened with excitement "I have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

You and the Doctor stumble back into the tardis in a fit of giggles. "I don't think that was France!" you grinned. "Defiantly not France!" he grinned "I don't even know where that was!" he beamed at you. Up close you could see the galaxy in his eyes. "Well would you like to try again?"

"Why are we going to France?"

"Weeping Angel problem." He deadpanned.

"That means nothing to me." You tilted your head to the side.

He turned to you "Weeping Angels are a species of quantum-locked humanoids, which means they turn to stone when you look at them; but when you're not." The Doctor gave you a deadly look

"Watch them."

"No blinking."

"Got it!" you gave a salute and grinned. You found this all very exciting

"Allons-y!" you learned that word in French class it meant 'let's go'. His face lit up and he started up the tardis. And with a loud wheezing noise the tardis was off. You giggled, you would never get used to this.

The Doctor flung open the tardis doors. There was the Eiffel Tower. "We're in Paris, France!" you couldn't help it; you hugged him "I've always wanted to go to France!" he hugged you back. "Well now you're here." He let go of you, still holding your hand he pulled you out of the tardis. It was the most beautiful _human _thing you'd ever seen. It wasn't like the tardis or anything, but it was extraordinary. "It's beautiful." You gave a sweet smile. He smiled down at you "It is." He started to walk "Now we are in a hurry!" you could hear the excitement in his voice.

He tugged you behind him, and you stumbled behind him as he raced along the streets of Paris. Then he stopped outside a grave yard "We're here."

You gulped "I don't like grave yards." Your voice was quiet.

"I believe in you, y/n!" and he dragged you inside "It's over there." He pointed to a statue of an angel crying. You froze your eyes as wide as they could go 'don't look away, don't blink.' You kept thinking to yourself over and over "How are we going to stop them?"

"Just got to get them looking at each other!"

"How will we do that?"

"I'm not sure yet." How was he staying so positive through all this?


End file.
